Il faut bien que jeunesse se passe
by Emerys08
Summary: On me l'a demandé alors je l'ai fait voici la suite de "Maladie de jouvence" et cette fois c'est Helen qui si colle.


Bonjour à tous !

A la demande de plusieurs revieweurs (euses) j'écris une suite à **Maladie de Jouvence** et cette fois c'est Magnus qui s'y colle. Une petite fille, enfant unique et élevée par son père, ce pauvre Nikola va en voir des vertes et des pas mûres ^^

La correction est signée **Phenix260**, que je remercie ;)

Bonne lecture !

x

x

x

**Il faut bien que jeunesse se passe**

x

x

x

Bon d'accord ! Là, il avait vraiment fait une bêtise et une grosse !

Nikola poussa un nouveau soupir en regardant le lit où était allongée Helen. Il avait voulut faire des prélèvements sur la nouvelle acquisition du Sanctuaire, pour savoir exactement comment cette sale bête avait pu le rajeunir. Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, cependant, c'était qu'elle réussirait à s'enfuir et qu'elle arriverait à mordre Helen…

Terriblement inquiet, le vampire trempa une serviette dans le plat rempli d'eau et humidifia le front de la victorienne. Il savait la torture qu'elle était en train de subir, et pour ne pas arranger les choses, le remède qu'Helen avait créé pour lui ne marcherait pas pour elle. Elle était humaine et lui était un vampire, deux choses totalement opposées.

Nikola chassa doucement une mèche de cheveux collée au front de la jeune femme en sueur et lui murmura des paroles qu'il espérait apaisantes.

Il passa la nuit à veiller son amie, essayant au maximum d'apaiser ses douleurs en lui faisant aussi souvent que possible des injections de morphine. Ce fut un appel d'Henry qui le força à sortir de l'infirmerie, le PHA annonçant qu'ils avaient retrouvé le Phénomène mais n'arrivaient pas à le neutraliser.

Nikola quitta de l'infirmerie, furieux comme il l'avait rarement été, et lorsqu'il arriva dans le couloir où les enfants avaient réussit à bloquer le Phénomène, il se transforma. La colère aidant, il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour neutraliser l'animal. Il n'accorda pas un regard aux enfants, bien trop en colère contre la créature, mais surtout contre lui-même pour supporter les reproches des jeunes gens…

Lorsque Nikola pénétra de nouveau dans l'infirmerie, son cœur loupa quelques battements : Helen n'était plus dans son lit ! Il s'empara de son portable et appela aussitôt Henry.

- _Yep, mec ! Le doc est réveillé ?_ demanda le PHA au bout du fil.

- Il semblerait, vu qu'elle n'est plus dans son lit… répondit Nikola.

La série de jurons que lâcha le jeune Lycan fit sourire son aîné.

- Vous croyez pouvoir la localiser avec les caméras de vidéo surveillance, Heinrich ?

- _Ouais ! Je regarde à ça tout de suite, Tesla_.

Le vampire raccrocha, puis sortit dans le couloir. La demande faite à Henry n'était que pure précaution, Nikola avait d'autres moyens à sa disposition pour retrouver Helen. Laissant ses instincts prendre le dessus, il se concentra sur les odeurs qui l'entouraient et un fin sourire étira son visage lorsqu'il réussit à localiser Helen deux étages plus haut. Le vampire ne perdit pas de temps et se dirigea vers son amie, croisant au passage Will et Biggie, à qui il demanda un repas et des vêtements pour Helen… adaptés à sa nouvelle taille.

Le vampire trouva la scientifique dans la bibliothèque et resta un moment interdit en découvrant cette enfant blonde, dans une chemise de nuit dix fois trop grande, qu'elle tenait à pleines mains au-dessus de ses genoux.

- Helen, soupira le vampire. Te voilà enfin, ma puce…

La jeune fille sursauta légèrement et se tourna vers Nikola en baissant les yeux, légèrement honteuse d'être partie sans rien dire et surtout de s'être fait prendre. Nikola s'avança alors vers elle et s'agenouilla pour être à sa hauteur. Le Serbe fronça soudain les sourcils, Helen avait plus rajeuni que lui, apparemment… Et il n'avait pas loupé ses longs cheveux bouclés blonds alors que son amie adulte avait une magnifique crinière brune.

- Quel âge as-tu ? demanda Nikola par curiosité.

- Sept ans, répondit l'enfant. Pourquoi ?

Nikola fronça les sourcils, se demandant si cette différence d'âge venait du fait qu'il était un vampire ou bien si ça avait un rapport avec la quantité de venin injecté. Un grondement semblant venir d'Helen le tira soudain de ses réflexions. Il eut un léger sourire en remarquant les rougeurs sur les joues d'Helen.

- Et que dirais-tu d'un bon repas ? proposa Nikola en se relevant.

Helen acquiesça vivement, ravie de la proposition. Elle tendit alors les bras vers le vampire mais celui-ci hésita. Il n'avait jamais pas encore d'enfant et n'avait jamais eut à s'en occuper. La remarque d'Helen sur le fait qu'il serait incapable de prendre soin d'elle lui revînt alors à l'esprit. Se penchant, il prit la fillette dans ses bras, la calant contre sa hanche comme il avait déjà vu des parents le faire. Il était néanmoins tendu mais il se défendit formellement de songer que c'était _Helen_ qu'il transportait de cette façon…

Malgré tout, le vampire n'arriva pas à se détendre durant le trajet jusqu'à la chambre d'Helen, d'autant plus que celle-ci n'avait eut de cesse de poser des questions sur tout ce qu'elle voyait, mettant la patience de Tesla à rude épreuve.

Lorsque Nikola franchi le seuil de la chambre de son amie, il remarqua le plateau laissé par Biggie et le tas de vêtements apporté par Will, sans doute des vêtements ayant appartenu à la fille d'Helen car ils étaient relativement modernes.

Le vampire déposa doucement la jeune fille à terre et la guida vers la table basse. Il la fit asseoir sur le canapé et y prit place également en retirant les cloches sur le plateau.

- Un bon repas et après William te fera visiter le Sanctuaire, d'accord ? fit-il en découvrant les restes réchauffés du repas de la veille.

- Qui est William ? demanda Helen curieuse, en prenant un morceau de poulet du bout des doigts.

- William ? Hum, il est un employé ici…

- Un domestique, tu veux dire ?

Tesla eut un léger ricanement et l'imagine furtive d'un William Zimmermann en queue de pie et gants blancs lui effleura l'esprit.

- Plutôt un homme à tout faire, répondit le Serbe avec un sourire. Tiens, prends plutôt une assiette et des couverts, ma chérie…

Helen acquiesça et attaqua son repas avec un impressionnant appétit.

- Où est mon papa ? demanda-t-elle soudain entre deux bouché de purée.

- Il avait des affaires importantes à régler alors il t'a laissé sous ma garde, répondit le Serbe. Je m'appelle Nikola, je suis un vieil ami de ton papa.

Helen ne rajouta rien, apparemment confiante, et continua de manger, jetant de temps en temps un coup d'œil vers l'ami de son père. Des coups frappés à la porte tira soudain le vampire de ses réflexions et il s'assura qu'Helen n'avait besoin de rien avant de sortir dans le couloir pour rejoindre Will et Henry.

- Comment va-t-elle ? demanda aussitôt Will.

- Elle va bien, pour le moment, un peu déboussolée mais c'est normal, rassura le vampire.

- Et vous ne pouvez pas lui faire une injection ? demanda Henry.

- Le produit qu'Helen a utilisé sur moi était conçu uniquement pour moi et cela risque de me prendre un certain temps pour lui faire un remède qui lui convienne…

- Je croyais que vous étiez un génie, remarqua Will. Mais au vu des derniers évènements je commence à en douter…

Le poing qui s'abattit dans le mur à quelques centimètres de sa tête l'empêcha de continuer.

- Croyez-vous que c'était ce que je voulais, William, croyez-vous que je voulais infliger ça à Helen ? siffla le vampire, les mâchoires crispées.

- N-non, balbutia le psy. Mais comme d'habitude vous ne pensez qu'à vous-même et… et c'est à Magnus d'en subir les frais maintenant !

William repoussa le bras du vampire et fronça les sourcils, en colère. Henry suivait la dispute sans y prendre part mais il fut contraint de les séparer lorsqu'il vit les ongles de Tesla virer au noir…

- On se calme, lâcha le Lycan, inquiet. Vous allez effrayer le doc avec vos hurlements. Tesla, reprit-il d'une voix calme. Vous ne pouvez vraiment rien faire pour le remède ?

- Je suis physicien, pas chimiste, répondit le Serbe, acide. Mais je verrais ce que je peux faire… Je lui doit bien cela, après tout.

L'ambiance était tendue lorsqu'Helen sortit prudemment de la chambre. Timidement, elle se rapprocha de Nikola et lui prit la main, tout en jetant un coup d'œil aux autres personnes présentes. Nikola serra doucement la main de l'enfant et l'entraîna ensuite à l'écart, puis il s'agenouilla devant elle.

- Helen, je vais avoir du travail cet après-midi, mais William va te faire visiter le Sanctuaire d'accord ? fit-il doucement.

- Vous vous êtes disputé, murmura Helen, triste.

- J'ai commis une erreur et c'est pour cela que Will me criait dessus. C'est pour cela que je dois travailler. Tu seras sage ?

- Oui…

L'enfant hocha la tête puis sourit doucement. Nikola se releva et la ramena près des deux autres en silence.

- Je vous la confie pour l'après-midi, William, j'ai du travail qui m'attend, lâcha-t-il, un peu amer.

Will prit la relève sans répliquer et guida doucement Helen vers les couloirs du Sanctuaire, non sans jeter un regard noir au vampire, regard qui se fit beaucoup plus honteux quelques heures plus tard…

La visite c'était bien passée dans l'ensemble, jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent dans la bibliothèque. Là, Helen avait voulut un livre en hauteur et elle avait profité que Will était sur l'échelle pour partir explorer elle-même les lieux. Will était donc à présent dans le labo de Tesla, attendant une remarque du vampire, la tête basse. Mais Tesla se contenta de pousser un léger soupir qui masqua son inquiétude, avant de sortir du labo, Will le suivant. De nouveau le vampire fit appel à ses sens et retrouva la jeune fille dehors. Il prit donc naturellement la direction des jardins, Will le suivant sans desserrer les mâchoires. Mais le silence du Serbe se fit rapidement pesant et Will le brisa.

- Je ne l'ai quittée des yeux que quelques secondes, se justifia le psychologue.

- C'était quelques secondes de trop, répliqua Tesla, agacé.

- Ne me jetez pas la pierre Tesla, _vous_ êtes responsable de la situation actuelle.

Nikola s'arrêta de marcher et fit face au jeune psychologue.

- Si vous n'avez rien d'autre à dire que des reproches, William, je me passerais de vous, lâcha-t-il.

- Vous passer de moi ? répéta Will en haussant un sourcil. Vous savez à peine vous occuper de Magnus ! Retournez donc à votre labo, vous n'êtes bon que là !

Sans toutefois le montrer, cette remarque blessa le vampire. Bien sur qu'il avait des difficultés à s'occuper d'Helen, il n'avait jamais été père, mais il pensait ne pas trop mal se débrouiller non plus, pour un débutant !

Nikola regarda Will prendre la direction des jardins et hésita une seconde à le suivre. Quoi que puissent dire les enfants, il avait promit à Helen de prendre soin d'elle en cas de problème et il avait toujours tenu les promesses qu'il avait faites à la jeune femme.

Will dénicha Helen près de la fontaine, il ignorait comment elle avait fait mais l'enfant était couverte de boue.

- Helen, appela doucement Will. Mais dans quel état tu es, ma chérie…

Appeler son amie et patronne de cette façon lui fit tout drôle mais quand la jeune fille leva les yeux vers lui avec un regard interrogateur, son trouble disparu aussitôt.

- Il faut rentrer maintenant, fit Will en s'approchant lentement de l'enfant pour ne pas la brusquer. On va aller prendre un bon bain, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

Il était à quelques pas d'elle lorsqu'Helen se leva brusquement, contourna le jeune homme et courut se réfugier derrière les jambes de Tesla, qui était resté à l'écart. Will observa alors Helen avec surprise. Nikola ne s'en était que peu occupé pourtant, mais la jeune fille semblait s'être attachée au vieux vampire.

- Très bien, soupira Will. Puisque c'est ce qu'elle veut, débrouillez-vous tout seul.

Nikola observa alors son jeune protégé disparaitre dans le manoir, la nuque raide, visiblement froissé, puis il se tourna vers l'enfant, toujours accrochée à ses jambes.

- Dis-moi, jeune fille, ne t'avais-je pas demandé d'être sage ?

Helen rougit aussitôt et ses lèvres se mirent à bouder.

- Je voulais juste voir les fleurs et la fontaine, se justifia-t-elle.

- La prochaine fois demande avant, répondit Nikola. Ne disparait pas comme ça, nous nous sommes inquiétés… D'accord ?

Helen acquiesça puis décocha un grand sourire au vampire avant de s'emparer de sa main. Un regard sur la jeune fille suffit à Nikola pour connaître la prochaine étape : la salle de bain. Nikola guida donc la jeune fille jusqu'à sa propre chambre. Une fois devant la porte, il hésita cependant à entrer. La chambre d'Helen lui avait toujours été interdite par cette dernière mais finalement ce fut Helen elle-même qui mit fin à la réflexion du vampire en le tirant par la main.

Le second problème que rencontra Nikola fut au moment de donner le bain à Helen. De toute évidence la jeune fille avait l'habitude qu'une servante la lave, même si elle s'était enfermée dans la salle de bains pour retirer ses vêtements crottés. A présent, alors que l'eau avait cessé de couler, Helen appelait de sa petite voix pour qu'on vienne l'aider et Nikola se retrouva dans un troisième problème : ici, c'est qu'il n'y avait pas de servante donc personne de féminin pour aider l'enfant…

Nikola hésita plusieurs secondes puis prit finalement une grande inspiration et remonta ses manches en entrant dans la salle de bain d'un pas franc. Heureusement, Helen était déjà dans l'eau chaude jusqu'au cou…

- Allons-y, jeune fille ! fit Tesla, déterminé.

Après tout Helen lui avait bien donné des bains lorsque les rôles avaient étés inversés…

Au début, Helen sembla un peu gênée que ce soit un homme qui l'aide, quant à Tesla, il était carrément mal à l'aise, mais rapidement, Helen reprit contenance et commença à jouer dans l'eau avec les bulles de mousse pendant que Nikola la lavait doucement avec un gant de toilette, faisant attention à ne pas lui mettre de l'eau ou du savon dans les yeux.

Une bonne heure plus tard, lorsqu'Helen ressortie de la salle de bain, enroulée dans une grande serviette, elle se figea en voyant un inconnu dans la chambre. Une main sur son épaule la calma aussitôt puis elle fronça les sourcils en entendant le rire clairement moqueur de l'inconnu.

- Dites Tesla, c'est elle ou c'est vous qui aviez besoin d'un bain ? pouffa Henry.

Le regard du vampire se posa sur sa chemise trempée, puis il soupira.

- Helen, voici Henry, il travaille ici également… fit-il en se détournant.

- C'est un domestique ? demanda Helen alors qu'Henry s'étouffait avec sa salive.

L'acquiescement de Tesla à cette question fit grogner le PHA qui entreprit aussitôt de bouder en croisant les bras.

- Vous nous amènerez le dîner ici, Heinrich, demanda alors Nikola. Viens, ma puce, on va s'habiller, tu vas prendre froid…

Le Lycan jeta un regard à l'enfant et en la voyant se cacher derrière le vampire, il acquiesça. Magnus n'était pas en état de voir du monde… et le monde de la voir dans cet état.

Le repas fut monté comme convenu et Helen l'entama de bon cœur, elle était affamée. Pendant que l'enfant mangeait, Nikola réfléchissait. Il n'aurait jamais pensé être en charge d'un enfant un jour, ayant renoncé à devenir père en devenant un vampire, et pourtant il ne lui semblait pas trop mal s'en sortir avec Helen. Il ne sortit de ses réflexions que lorsqu'Helen posa ses couverts sur la table basse dans un petit bruit cristallin. Il eut alors un léger sourire en voyant Helen retenir un bâillement.

- Et maintenant, au lit ! annonça Tesla. Il est déjà tard.

Helen se leva et se dirigea vers le lit sur lequel elle grimpa un peu laborieusement avant de s'enfiler entre les draps de satin. Nikola rabattit les couvertures sur elle en s'asseyant au bord du matelas.

- Tu me lis une histoire ? demanda alors l'enfant, les couvertures sous le menton.

- Une histoire ?

La petite opina du chef, mettant Nikola un peu plus mal à l'aise. Il n'avait jamais raconté d'histoire et ne se souvenait pas d'une histoire qui aurait put lui être racontée dans son enfance. Le vampire soupira et eut alors une idée : il lui raconta sa première rencontre avec Helen à Oxford.

Lorsqu'il quitta la chambre, quelques minutes plus tard, Nikola était plus détendu et apaisé et surtout plus déterminé. Il prit donc la direction du labo, il avait un remède à trouver.

Il était près de deux heures du matin lorsqu'un bruit le tira de sa concentration. Le Serbe fronça les sourcils et se concentra sur ses instincts pour percevoir l'objet de sa distraction. De nouveau, il l'entendit et il sut ce que c'étaient des sanglots, venant d'Helen. Nikola reposa le tube à essai qu'il tenait et quitta le labo.

Il monta rapidement jusqu'à l'étage des chambres et une fois arrivé devant la chambre d'Helen, il frappa doucement contre et entendit distinctement un hoquet, comme pour cacher le fait qu'elle soit réveillé. Nikola poussa alors doucement la porte et entra dans la pièce.

- Helen ? appela-t-il doucement. Tout va bien, ma chérie ?

- Je suis désolée, sanglota alors l'enfant.

Nikola vint s'asseoir au bord du matelas et il éclaira la lampe de chevet.

- De quoi es-tu désolée ? demanda-t-il.

- Je ne voulais pas te déranger, murmura la jeune fille.

Nikola eut un léger sourire, puis, après une légère hésitation, il posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Helen.

- Tu ne m'as pas dérangé, Helen, assura le vampire avec un sourire. Écoute-moi, j'ai promis à ton papa de prendre soin de toi. Cela veut dire que si tu as des ennuis ou que tu as peur, tu peux venir me voir, tu peux m'appeler, je viendrais et je t'aiderai toujours. D'accord ?

En entendant ça, Helen se jeta dans les bras du vampire et s'y blottit, serrant dans ses poings la chemise du Serbe. Nikola comprit alors qu'il ne pourrait pas laisser la petite seule. Il s'installa donc sur le lit, gardant l'enfant contre lui, un bras autour de ses fines épaules.

Il fallut une bonne heure avant qu'Helen ne s'endorme et Nikola attendit encore une demi-heure avant de retourner au labo, il devait trouver un remède au plus vite.

Lorsqu'Helen se réveilla le lendemain matin, il était tard. En regardant autour d'elle, elle remarqua un plateau posé sur la table basse. Elle se leva et se prépara, puis elle s'approcha du plateau pour prendre son petit-déjeuner. C'est alors qu'elle remarqua le mot glissé sous sa tasse. Il venait de Nikola et il lui demandait de le rejoindre dans le labo lorsqu'elle aurait fini de déjeuner. Helen trouva également un plan dessiné au dos de la feuille. Elle termina donc rapidement sa tasse de thé et ses tartines, et se mit en route.

Quand elle entra dans le labo, elle décocha un sourire à Tesla avant de s'approcher de lui, curieuse. Le vampire s'agenouilla aussitôt devant elle pour être à sa hauteur.

- Helen, j'ai encore beaucoup de travail aujourd'hui, alors ce sera Henry qui s'occupera de toi, d'accord ? demanda le Serbe. Cela te va-t-il ?

Helen pinça les lèvres.

- Pourquoi je ne peux pas rester avec toi ? Je serais sage, assura-t-elle.

- Parce que mon travail est compliqué et que je dois rester concentré…

- Ce n'est pas drôle, l'interrompit Helen.

- Je sais, mais je dois le faire… Tu seras sage avec Henry ? Tu verras, il a plein de gadgets pour s'amuser, tu ne vas pas voir passer le temps.

Le PHA s'approcha alors et, sans un mot, Helen se détourna du vampire et prit la main du Lycan, laissant celui-ci l'emmener hors du labo sans protester plus.

Henry avait prévu de l'amener dans la bibliothèque ce matin, puis dans les jardins l'après-midi, mais une fois de plus rien ne se passa comme prévu et Henry débarqua dans le labo deux heures plus tard, complètement affolé.

- Elle s'est enfuie ! s'exclama-t-il.

La surprise passée, le profond soupir que poussa Tesla valait toutes les brimades du monde pour le PHA qui voyait malgré tout Tesla comme un ami et un mentor, dans ses bons jours. Le vampire ferma les yeux et pour la troisième fois en peu de jours, il chercha à localiser la jeune fille. Et après, on dira que c'est lui qui ne savait pas s'occuper d'Helen ! Son cœur s'affola soudain lorsqu'il sut où elle était.

- Prenez des armes, Heinrich, elle est dans la Cage, lâcha le Serbe en sortant vivement du labo.

- Hein ? Mais comment a-t-elle pu aller là ? Il faut une carte d'accès pour y entrer !

- Bien sur qu'il en faut une et devinez qui a justement perdu la sienne hier ? Ce cher William ! grinça le vampire. Aller, vite !

Helen avait bien vu que Will ne lui avait pas tout fait visiter, la veille, alors elle avait prit sa carte dans sa poche en pensant que ça serait amusant de venir visiter seule, mais maintenant elle n'en était plus aussi certaine et elle voulait que Nikola soit là.

L'enfant sursauta lorsqu'un grognement furieux retenti à quelques pas d'elle. Effrayée mais curieuse, l'enfant s'approcha d'une grande baie vitrée sombre. Elle plissa les yeux pour voir ce qu'elle cachait et découvrit un énorme félin qui se tenait devant elle. Il ressemblait assez à ces Smilodons qu'elle avait vus dans les livres de son père, mais en plus gros, en beaucoup plus gros. Soudain, le fauve se ramassa sur lui-même prêt à attaquer, du moins jusqu'à ce qu'un autre prédateur n'arrive et ne l'éloigne à coup de griffes. Helen réalisa alors avec horreur qu'il n'y avait pas de vitre entre elle et le prédateur…

Nikola, furieux et inquiet s'était transformé en voyant le tigre à dents de sabre prêt à croquer la petite fille. Sans réfléchir, il s'était jeté sur le fauve, le lacérant de ses griffes. Malheureusement pour le vampire, le Smilodon n'était pas en reste côté force brute et il réussit à plaquer Nikola au sol de façon plutôt brutale, pesant de toute sa masse sur le vampire, lui brisant sans doute une ou deux côtes au passage.

Alors que Nikola allait tomber dans l'inconscience à cause du manque d'air, les sanglots d'Helen le ramenèrent à la raison : il devait se battre pour elle, pour la protéger elle. ! Et puis il n'était pas un vampire ordinaire ! Faisant usage de son talent avec l'électricité, Nikola tendit le bras et approcha aussi près que possible ses doigts d'une prise de courant pour détourner l'énergie vers le fauve, l'électrocutant et le neutralisant rapidement. Assommé pour plusieurs heures, le fauve s'effondra lourdement sur le vampire qui eut alors toutes les peines du monde à s'en défaire. Une fois dégagé, il se dirigea à grands pas vers Helen, la prit dans ses bras et la serra fort contre lui alors qu'elle fondait en sanglots bruyants.

Helen entendit les mots de Nikola et cela la rassura quelque peu. Elle aurait dut être effrayée, après tout l'homme qui prenait soin d'elle venait de se transformer en vampire devant ses yeux, avec les griffes et les crocs, mais Helen sentait également les bras l'étreindre et lui offrir un étrange sentiment de sécurité. L'homme qui la tenait dans ses bras était un prédateur et cela la rassura plus qu'elle ne le pensait car ainsi, il pourrait la protéger, quoi qu'il arrive, il pourrait veiller sur elle et battre tous ceux qui lui voudraient du mal…

Helen enfoui son visage contre le torse du vampire et laissa ensuite celui-ci la ramener au labo en silence et, une fois arrivé, elle se laissa déposer doucement sur le canapé. L'homme se baissa ensuite devant elle et la regarda tendrement.

- Es-tu blessée ? demanda Nikola avec inquiétude. As-tu mal quelque part ?

Helen secoua la tête. Elle n'avait rien eut, juste une grosse frayeur, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas d'agripper solidement la manche de l'homme lorsqu'il voulut se relever.

- Helen ?

- Me laisse pas seule, murmura l'enfant dans un sanglot. S'il te plait…

- Jamais, répondit le vampire. Tu sais, quoi, je vais te proposer quelque chose. Tu restes dans ce canapé et tu te remets de tes émotions et moi je continue à travailler juste là, dit-il en indiquant le plan de travail non loin. Ca te va ?

Helen acquiesça et se roula en boule dans le canapé, suivant du regard le moindre geste de Nikola mais, épuisée par son aventure, Helen fini par s'endormir. Will entra dans le labo quelques minutes plus tard et avisa aussitôt l'enfant endormie sur le canapé.

- Comment va-t-elle ? demanda le jeune homme.

- Elle vient de croiser un fauve de plus de quatre mètres de haut, comment croyez-vous qu'elle va ? répliqua Nikola, irrité.

- J'imagine que vous préférez vous en occuper tout seul maintenant, fit Will.

- Cela me semble préférable en effet, vu votre habilité à la gérer…

Le rictus qu'arbora alors Will fit froncer les sourcils à Nikola.

- Dans ce cas, je vous souhaite bonne chance par la gérer, avec ses cauchemars…

Et le psychologue du Sanctuaire sortit sans rien ajouter d'autre. Nikola, lui jeta un coup d'œil à l'enfant endormie et se remit ensuite au travail mais comme l'avait prédit Will, Helen eut un cauchemar qui la laissa tremblante et en larmes quelques minutes plus tard.

Nikola s'approcha d'elle et s'assit sur le bord du canapé et comme la dernière fois, Helen vînt immédiatement se blottir contre lui. Sentant Helen trembler contre lui, le vampire décida de s'allonger dans le canapé et plaça l'enfant contre son torse. Helen se calma petit à petit au son des battements de cœur du Serbe pour finalement se rendormir.

Lorsque Nikola ouvrit les yeux le lendemain, il fut surprit de sentir un poids sur son torse mais, en baissant les yeux, la soirée de la veille lui revint en mémoire et il eut un léger sourire. Inconsciemment, sa main caressa les cheveux d'Helen, réveillant celle-ci en douceur. L'enfant releva la tête et regarda avec surprise le vampire, avant de rougir en remarquant leurs positions respectives.

- Bien dormi ? demanda Nikola sur un ton amusé.

Helen acquiesça avec un petit sourire, le rouge sur les joues.

- Parfait, fit alors le vampire en se redressant, entraînant l'enfant avec lui. Dans ce cas on va aller se préparer et après que dirais-tu d'un bon petit déjeuner ?

Helen acquiesça de nouveau avec un grand sourire.

x

x

x

x

Les jours passèrent et se transformèrent en semaines et Nikola cherchait toujours un remède pour Helen. Malheureusement, il devait arrêter ses recherches deux fois par jour parce qu'Helen avait encore faussé compagnie à Will ou à Henry et qu'il devait donc user de ses pouvoirs pour la retrouver… Ensuite, lorsque le soir approchait, l'enfant venait rejoindre le labo et s'endormait paisiblement dans le canapé après avoir curieusement observé les travaux de son nouvel ami.

Contraint, Will avait reprit la direction du Sanctuaire et du réseau mondial, et réussissait plus ou moins à tout gérer avec l'aide d'Henry. Une routine s'était donc installée dans le manoir, mais apparemment, elle ne devait pas rester…

- Helen ? appela Nikola en fouillant les jardins. Helen, où es-tu ?

Une fois de plus, l'enfant avait déjouée la surveillance d'Henry et, une fois de plus Nikola avait du intervenir, sauf que cette fois Helen ne l'avait pas interrompu dans ses recherches. En effet, à peine Henry venait-il le prévenir que la petite avait encore disparu, il mettait le point final au remède qui allait redonner sa taille originelle à la victorienne.

Un rire amusé attira le vampire vers des buissons et, usant de sa vitesse vampirique, il se glissa derrière et réussit à attraper Helen, la faisant crier de surprise et rire de joie.

- Il est l'heure de rentrer, maintenant, annonça le Serbe en la hissant sur sa hanche.

- Non, pas encore ! fit Helen, totalement réfractaire à cette idée. Je veux jouer encore un moment !

Nikola ne dit rien mais retourna au labo et la déposa sur le canapé.

- C'est l'heure de la sieste, fit-il. Mais avant, j'aimerai que tu fasses quelque chose pour moi, tu veux bien ?

Helen le regarda un peu de travers puis, curieuse, opina du chef. Elle suivit ensuite du regard Nikola lorsqu'il s'éloigna d'elle et revint avec un pyjama trop grand d'adulte et une seringue.

- Peux-tu mettre ça ? demanda Nikola en lui tendant le vêtement de satin.

Helen pris le pyjama, l'inspecta un instant puis l'enfila, intriguée. Etait-ce un nouveau jeu ?

- Je dois aussi te faire une piqûre mais je te promets de faire attention à ne pas te faire mal. Tu veux bien ?

Helen plissa les yeux et observa Nikola entre ses cils, il semblait inquiet pour elle et cela la déstabilisa un peu. Elle lui tendit son bras, pas le moins du monde effrayée, et Nikola lui offrit un sourire tout en lui faisant l'injection. Il l'aida ensuite à s'allonger sur le canapé et la recouvrit du plaid.

- Tu peux rester ? demanda alors Helen d'une petite voix.

Nikola observa son amie et nota une légère peur dans ses yeux. Il acquiesça donc et, comme les fois précédente, il s'allongea et serra l'enfant contre son torse. Bien malgré lui, il fini par s'endormir lui aussi et, lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, qu'il n'avait même pas conscience d'avoir fermé, il eut un léger sourire. Ça avait marché, Helen était redevenue adulte et était lovée entre ses bras, dans son pyjama de satin, sa chevelure brune cascadant sur le coussin du canapé, le souffle paisible.

Le vampire sourit et appuya ses lèvres contre le front offert avec un soulagement évident qui se traduisit par un profond soupir.

- Tu as tenu ta promesse, entendit-il soudain contre son torse.

Nikola desserra légèrement ses bras et baissa les yeux. Son regard bleu rencontra celui, tout aussi bleu, d'Helen, et il sourit.

- Je te l'avais dit, non ? souffla-t-il.

- Oui, répondit Helen dans un murmure.

Elle reposa ensuite sa tête contre le torse de son ami avant de pousser un gémissement étrange.

- J'ai été une vraie peste avec Will et Henry… soupira-t-elle en frottant son front contre la chemise du vampire. C'est terrible de se souvenir de tous ces jours passés…

Le léger rire de Nikola lui répondit.

- Merci, murmura alors Helen. Merci pour tout, Nikola…

Nikola raffermit sa prise sur le corps fin de la jeune femme.

- Que veux-tu, il fallait bien que quelqu'un s'occupe de toi et les enfants en étaient incapables, remarqua le vampire.

Helen eut un léger sourire à cette remarque.

- Quel heure est-il ? demanda-t-elle soudainement.

- Deux heures, répondit Nikola après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à l'horloge Rendors-toi…

Helen eut un léger sourire et vint se blottir un peu plus contre son ami, profitant de ce moment de calme en sachant que, dès demain Nikola allait redevenir l'homme arrogant et égoïste qui flirtait avec elle et avec qui elle se chamaillait sans cesse. Le sourire d'Helen s'agrandit lorsqu'elle pensa qu'elle avait hâte d'être au lendemain.

FIN


End file.
